Cold and allergy sufferers often develop irritation around the nostrils as a result of repeated and frequent rubbing of the skin site with facial tissues. This irritation is a combination of the inherent irritant properties of the tissue components (chemical irritation), and mechanical irritation from friction.
Over the years, formulators have tried to assess the irritation and/or the inhibition and/or reduction of such irritation by various products, such as topical lotions and creams.
A prior art test method comprised compromising a portion of skin with a chemical irritant and then directly applying a lotion to the irritated portion of skin.
Another prior art test method comprised compromising a portion of skin by tape stripping the portion of skin and then contacting the irritated portion of skin with a facial tissue in a one-wipe pass over the irritated portion of skin.
However, none of the existing prior art test methods are suitable for assessing skin irritation of cold sufferers because the irritation around one's nostrils during a cold is a combination of effects, including the inherent irritant properties of the tissue components (i.e., chemical irritants), and mechanical irritation from friction resulting from frequent and repeated rubbing of the irritated skin with a tissue.
Accordingly, there is a need for a test method that is capable of assessing the skin irritation present on the skin of a cold sufferer.